Connected
by venz07
Summary: Shizuru feels that something is wrong...Another Shizuru and Natsuki fic! XD


A/N- I was laying on my bed, waiting for sleep to come to me when this idea came into my mind. Thanks to Semajames who betaed my story! Arigatou gozaimasu! I'll cook you Ramen next time you come over! ^_^

So, here it is!

**Connected**

Shizuru was aroused from her slumber. She looked at the clock beside her and saw that it was one 'o clock in the morning. Her dreams were nice but something inside her kept nagging her, telling her that something is not right. Her eyes flew back to the table beside her, and for a minute stared at the picture of Natsuki and her. She finally realized what the nagging feeling was and immediately stood up from her bed. She grabbed her cellphone and speed dialed her girlfriend's number. One ring and then she heard the voicemail. She hung up the phone and rushed to her closet. After changing, Shizuru called her driver on the phone. "Kaito-san, I need you to take me to Natsuki right now!" Worry was evident in her voice, but she needed to make sure that everything is fine. When the driver arrived at her apartment, she jumped in the car and headed to Fuuka Academy Dormitory where Natsuki is currently residing.

**

_After a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder the rain finally poured. Natsuki was cleaning her motorbike inside the school garage very late in the evening when the feeling came. She froze for a moment and felt the sad emotion raked through her heart. Then it was gone. Natsuki thought that something was bothering Shizuru. The blue-haired girl rushed to where her helmet was and grabbed it. Without bothering to change out of her work clothes, she hopped on her bike and turned it on. The sound __may __have awoken some students but she didn't care, The rain was still pouring heavily but Natsuki braved it because Shizuru needed her, so she had to go. _

_**_

Shizuru was sitting inside the car. It was raining like crazy outside and sometimes a flash of lightning could be seen and a clasp of thunder could be heard. "Please go faster Kaito-san." The driver nodded. The nagging feeling was still there and it kept getting stronger and stronger. 'It was also raining like this that night almost a year ago,' Shizuru thought. When the car pulled up in front of the dormitory, Shizuru got off and went straight to the dormitory's garage. When she saw that her lover's bike was still inside and intact, a sense of relief flooded over her, but the feeling was still there and still quite strong. She rushed towards the staircase and took quick steps to get to the second floor where Natsuki's room was located. She took her own copy of the key and slowly opened the door. Shizuru surveyed the living room, making sure that everything is in place. Then, she took determined steps heading to her lover's room. She turned the knob and pushed the door slowly.

**

_Natsuki arrived at Shizuru's apartment in less than ten minutes. She parked her motor bike and ran straight to the apartment door. She opened the entrance door with her duplicate key and headed straight to her lover's room. She did not care that she was making small puddles of water as she walked nor did she care that she was soaking wet. She walked in bigger steps because the sad feeling was back and worse than before. Her lover's room was just around the corner so she sped up to the point of running. She knew that Shizuru never locked her bedroom door, so she quickly opened it. A loud bang was heard throughout the apartment._

_**_

What Shizuru saw broke her heart into pieces. Natsuki was laying down on her bed. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was rapid. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and her body looked so tense. Shizuru walked over to where her lover was sleeping. The sight of her lover crying in her dreams, whispering her name once in a while and then sobbing even more shattered Shizuru's heart. She sat beside the sleeping figure and slowly caressed Natsuki's face, trying to wipe all the tears away. "Natsuki," Shizuru's emotional voice said. "Natsuki okite, onegai okite." Shizuru was still caressing Natsuki's face when she slowly opened her eyes. Natsuki's eyes were full of fear, and it broke Shizuru's heart even more. "Shizuru?" Natsuki's voice was full of sleep and emotions. She quickly got up to the sitting position and pulled Shizuru towards her at the same time. Shizuru was caught off guard but hugged the blue-haired girl tighter anyway. "Don't ever leave me Shizuru. Promise you won't leave me alone here on Earth like you did in my dreams." Natsuki's plea made Shizuru's guarded tears fall. "Of course Natsuki. I will never leave you. Aishiteru." The couple stayed in that position for a while.

**

_Shizuru was startled by the door hitting the wall, she looked up with surprise at the person who had caused the loud bang.__She saw Natsuki standing by the door in her work clothes and dripping wet. "Natsuki?" Shizuru's voice was filled with questions and sadness. Natsuki looked intently at the brunette and around her room. She saw tear stains on the pillow case and tissues by the side table. Then her vision focused on Shizuru's red eyes with some tears on its side. Her eyes were filled with so much sadness that it squeezed all the blood out of Natsuki's heart. She rushed to Shizuru's bed and asked, "What's wrong Shizuru?" Natsuki's question seemed to have made the brunette remember why she was crying. She looked up at the biker, now with tears streaming down her face. "Obaa-chan. Obaa-chan is..." Natsuki clenched her fist. She knew how close her lover was to her grandmother. They all knew that her time of passing was close but that did not lessen the impact of her death. She gathered Shizuru into her arms. She knew that Shizuru did not care if she was wet, she knew that what Shizuru needed the most right now is for Natsuki to be by her side. "I'm right here Shizuru, whenever you need me."_

**

After all the crying and "I love you"s The couple sat in the bed together, happy just having the other close. Something had been bothering Natsuki since Shizuru got there.

"Ne, Shizuru"

"Hmm.."

"Ano...How did you know that I needed you here?"

Shizuru smiled at her lover's question. "The same answer you gave me that night when you showed up randomly in my bedroom." Natsuki seemed to remember the day Shizuru's grandmother died and nodded.

"I see."

**

_Once Shizuru was done crying, she finally noticed that Natsuki was still wet. She was also confused as to how Natsuki got there at her apartment in the right moment. _

"_Ne, Natsuki"_

"_Hmm.."_

"_How did you know that I needed you here?"_

"_Just a feeling Shizuru, just a feeling."_

_Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's answer. She may not understand Natsuki's answer right now but she knew that someday she would know what this 'feeling' is._

**

**Omake**

**Shizuru: Okite, Natsuki Onegai!**

**Natsuki: Huh? Shizuru What are you doing here?**

**Shizuru: Eww...Your breath stinks (passes out)**

**Natsuki: Shizuru? Oi, Shizuru!**

******

**Natsuki: A-choo**

**Shizuru: Ara, the author seems to have forgotten that you're still not dry.**

**Natsuki:** **Glares at the venz07**

**Venz07: Sorry!!! (cowers in fear)**

******

A/N-I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the shifting of scenes. In case you had trouble, the italics is Natsuki's experience and the regular fonts are Shizuru's.

Here are some of the japanese words that I used:

Okite-Wake up (at least my brother told me that's what it is)

Onegai-Please

Aishiteru- I love you

Obaa-chan-Grandmother

Now... Reviews...Please? For me and Semajames!! ^_^


End file.
